No Farewells
by blazing wickedness
Summary: This is a HelgaArnold fic. Give it a try... don't forget to read and review. Oh... it contains swearing, just so you know. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.

* * *

A ten year old female blonde opened a little pink book. She began writing and after an hour or so, she reread its contents…

Dear Diary,

It had been a few hours back since my football headed love left me. Well, technically not me, it was Hillwood he left. I didn't blame him for leaving, he had a good excuse to go.

He finally found his parents in fifth grade. After all those years of searching and hoping, his parents suddenly showed up at his doorstep.

Soon enough, everyone knew about his parents sudden arrival and wanted to know every detail of it. What happened next was inevitable.

At the end of the school year, Arnold announced that he, his parents and grandparents were moving to New York. This information shocked everyone.

But not as much as it shocked me.

He left this weekend, right after his farewell party. I attended the party along with everyone Arnold knew, met and helped. But, of course, I made an excuse that I was just there for the free food.

Everyone wanted to talk to Arnold that I couldn't cut in. So, I just stuffed myself with anything edible I could lay my hands on.

I watched him out of the corners of my eyes as he promised each and everyone that he'll keep in touch and that he'll never forget them. Everyone said the same thing to him, too.

Finally, it was time for Arnold's departure. Everyone went with him to the airport. Even me, with the pretext that it would be cool to see a plane take off.

When we arrived I still couldn't talk to him, so I just watched the planes take off and detached myself from anyone.

* * *

She stopped reading. Tears where beginning to fall from her eyes… unwanted tears. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30am.

She wasn't sleepy by any means. She wish she was though. Anything to stop yesterdays events from replaying in her head.

Sadly, though, her brain didn't want to ccoperate and she remembered that voice as if it was only yesterday...

_Oh wait… It was yesterday… _She thought sarcastically.

But that didn't stop the voice from haunting her...

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hey Helga." greeted Arnold.

I glance at him, "Football head." I replied, then went back to watch the planes.

I mentally scolded myself. This may be my last conversation with him and what do I do... insult him, that's what.

"Why haven't you talked to me yet?" he asked so innocently that it took every ounce of my strength not to hug him.

But my will power was strong. I refused to look at him or reply for that matter.

"Do you even want to talk to me?" he asked again.

Still, I looked at the planes and didn't reply.

"Did you really come just for the food and plane?" he asked a little hurt.

I finally gave in. Sighing, I replied "No, Arnoldo. I didn't just come for the food and plane. If you haven't realized yet what one does when another person is leaving, its called saying good-bye. Got it, Football head?"

Great! Insult him again why don't you? Why can't I be civil to him just this once.

To my surprise he just chuckled and said "I'm really going to miss that."

"Miss what?" I asked generally confused.

"Calling me 'football head' and stuff. Actually, I'm going to miss everything here, especially everyone." he said miserably.

"Cheer up, Bucko. You're going to leave this crummy old city."

Arnold raised one of his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think you really think this city is crummy." he replied.

"What in the world would make you say or even think that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, you helped me and Gerald save Hillwood last year. I really doubt that you'll do that for a city you think is crummy." he stated.

Just the memory of what happened that day made me furiously blush. Part of me hoped that he _really_ didn't believe about our _conversation _on top of the FTI building.

"So maybe I don't think this city isn't that crummy." I grumbled.

" I thought so." he replied smiling.

"But still you'll meet lots of other people. And I can bet in a few months you'll forget most of us then." I said trying to change the subject.

"No, I won't" he argued.

"Yes, you will." I argued back.

"No, I won't"

"Yes, you will."

"No , I won't"

"Fine" I said giving in, "but if one day I see you and you don't recognize me, count on me to remind you."

"Really? How?"

"Letting you have a reunion with old Betsy and the Five avengers. I doubt you'll forget who I am then. Well, your face at least." I replied jokingly.

Both of us laughed long and hard. Suddenly, Arnold stopped and said fondly "I'll really miss you, Helga."

This made me stop laughing. I was shocked. But I recovered quickly.

"I doubt it." I said nonchantly.

"Don't." he said serouisly.

"Don't what?"

"Doubt that I'll miss you." he said in that same serious but more firmly tone.

I didn't respond to that. Neither did he say anything.

"Arnold! Arnold we've got to board the plane!" His parents and grandparents yelled at him from a far with everyone else.

"I guess you better go." I said slowly even though I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah" he paused, then added "but you still haven't said good-bye to me yet."

I looked at him and fought the urge to cry. "You already know it. What'sthe point in saying it?"

A minute or two passed in silence.

"Arnold! Come on!" his parents shouted.

Arnold sighed "Good-bye, Helga."

He stood there for a second more then started to walk away.

"Good-bye, Arnold." I whispered softly.

It wasn't my intention for him to hear it, but when he did, he stopped in his tracks, turned around and hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek gently.

"I'll really miss you, Helga." he whispered gently.

Then he let me go and ran to his parents, grandparents and a very angry stewardess.

"I love you, Arnold." I whispered as I saw him board the plane.

It was then that it suddenly hit me.

He was gone. Arnold was gone... maybe forever.

I touched the spot in my cheek that his lips touched just a moment ago.

I glanced around for anyone but no one was in sight.

I was glad.

Because no one saw me cry.

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me if you think I should continue... or is it just a waste of time? 


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold

* * *

"No!" 

I said stubbornly facing the man I had never felt so much hatred in the past fifteen minutes than I had my entire life. The man that had ignored me my whole life. The man that I just simply call Bob because it wasn't worth the bother to call him Dad.

"Look little lady. I've already paid for this and unless you could give me back the money that I paid for the school and the tickets then I suggest you start preparing. After all, you leave in less than a week." Bob said automatically as if I was one of his employees that he could just order round and about.

I was completely appalled. Here I am trying to retain damage control on what could be the biggest disaster of my life and the one who caused this acts like he cares more about that damn paperwork he keeps on reading than me, his own bloody daughter.

"I said no, Bob. I'm staying here! Why should I suffer for your mistake? You should have known better than to trust that bimbo secretary that everyone knows you keep on shagging!"

Ha! Take that, destroyer of my damn life!

He finally looked up from his papers and looked at me straight in the eye and said in a hard voice I haven't heard since his divorce with Miriam. "I'm free to sleep with whomever I please, girl. You're going and that's final. End of discussion, Olga." Going back to his papers, he waved his hand as a sign of dismissal.

I knew I hit a nerve with that statement. And I knew that I probably lost every possibility of winning this argument because I just _had_ to slip that comment. I may be hard headed but I knew when to cut my losses and accept defeat.

Sighing, I made my way out of his office that was the size of more or less a pent house. Figures! He practically lives there anyway.

Upon reaching the door, I turned around and saw his nose still buried in his work. "It's Helga. I expected that you would at least know my name by now since I'm one of your daughters. But I guess that's just expecting a lot, isn't it Bob?"

I waited a minute for his reply but none came. I turned around and slammed the door as I left hoping that he noticed _that_ at least.

* * *

Walking out of the building, I debated where it would be best to vent out my frustrations. 

My first thought was going to my best friend, Phoebe. She was technically my only friend so it was a bit obvious she would be the first that would come to mind.

I've known her since I was three years old. She was this little shy oriental girl that had a submissive side that my three-year-old self decided to take advantage of. I ordered her around like all the other kids. She became my personal slave. That continued until I was in fourth grade.

What really changed this master-and-slave relationship, however, was when Arnold went away to live with his parents. That really did a number on me. I refused to talk to anyone except for the occasional threats here and there. I secluded myself and tried to take the pain I was feeling.

Some of you may think this is a bit exaggerated, but hey, I lost the love of my life. How the hell do you think I should have acted? All cheery and perky? Pfffft…

Phoebe was one of those that knew about my feelings for Arnold and one of the few that actually cared for me. She tried talking to me and at more than one time I literally pushed her away just so she would stop probing. But she didn't. She kept on trying and trying until one day I relented. From that day on, she became my personal slave to my friend and confidant.

Until this day people think that I brainwashed Phoebe or something into being my friend. It was really a wonder why she stayed with me when she could have chosen someone different, someone better. She was one of the popular girls on school. You know the type, those students getting the straight A's, those students that are funny, friendly, pretty, the type of student that everyone admired. Yes, she was one of those.

Whereas, I'm not one of them. I'm not popular nor am I friendly. I was dubbed as 'the-girl-no-one-dares-messes-with'. So, you see why everyone, even me, had no idea what goes on in Phoebe's head being my friends with me and all, but whatever it is I'm glad for it. If it weren't for that I wouldn't have this kind of friendship.

But through all these musings, I suddenly remembered one thing. Phoebe was on a date with Geraldo, her boyfriend much to my dismay. That means going to Phoebe was out of the question.

So, where to go? Home? Nah.

I decided to keep on walking. Then I tripped. The fall was hard. My elbow grazed harshly against the rough black asphalt of the sidewalk. Damn this day to hell! I got up dusting myself and continued walking. At least no one was there to laugh at me although they'll probably be to scared to try.

Why do I have the worst of luck! I already have a very dysfunctional family. My mother ran of somewhere after the divorce. She probably has her own new if not perfect then its certainly better than this family by now.

My perfect breadwinner sister, Olga, is getting married to some rich senile man that's far too old for her. It's a bit palpable to me that she's not good at choosing a groom. Or maybe she's just using him as a bank account or something. Is my sister capable of such deceit? Probably, not. That's my forte anyhow.

Then, we go to my father. Bob had been having these affairs, well maybe not affairs since he's not anymore married, this flings with his secretaries with the hugest breasts and a brain the size of a peanut and all these bimbos gets changed every two weeks or something.

And speaking of these brainless bimbos, Hallie, my father's latest conquest had just ruined my life. I trusted my father to at least check on something as important as my education every once in a while.

But no, Bob just had to be too occupied to handle the job of looking at what school his slut just enrolled me in. He just signed whatever it was.

Hence now, I have to go to Cambridge fucking Hall!

Honestly, is it fair that I'm being forced by the man who's supposed to be my father into a school I hate? Into a school that I **can't** be in?

I'm his daughter! He's supposed to know that I **CAN'T** go to that stupid school.

Therefore I decided to give him a piece of my mind. I went… er… well rather barged into is office and demanded my right as his daughter. I should've known he could really care less. Those fifteen minutes I spent in his office trying to persuade him didn't even make a dent on him. He kept on ignoring me even though I was right in front of him!

For crimeney's sake! Doesn't he understand why I can't go to Cambridge Hall?

I know that it's a prestigious school. Most of the best lawyers, doctors and businessmen come from that school. I have nothing against that… I just don't understand why that school.

Why couldn't he just ship me off to Harvard or some other school that is equally good and where I can actually _be_ in. I mean, he made Big Bob's Beeper into a company that has a million dollar stock. He's the CEO of that said company. Why can't he gain the common sense to agree with me just this once when I'm actually right!

I'm not overreacting in any sense. My father doesn't care about me. He doesn't even know my name. Worst of all, I know that he's not blind, so why does he think I'm a guy.

I'm serious. He thinks I'm a guy. You want proof? Fine. Here it is.

My father, who supposedly loves me, enrolled me in Cambridge Hall, which is an all guys boarding school.

Now can you see ladies and gentlemen, why I'm not exaggerating when I say Bob doesn't give a damn about me?

You're having a good laugh about this, aren't you God?

Crimeney! My life is so royally fucked up!

* * *

AN: hello there people! I know, I know it was a long wait huh? I'm really sorry for that. I, well uh, I kind of forgot about this fanfic… I'm really sorry! But I promise updates will come sooner rather than never. Heh... like my new phrase... :D Of course that's if you review.Just tell me if you think this is just... lame, wierd,or whatever that pops in your head.However, if no one really bothers to read and review it… then maybe its better if it goes in a permanent hiatus Oo...Oh well… 

By the way, an update on my other fic would be coming up soon and an explanation for the long delay… I hope someone out there wants to know :d

To all those who reviewed… lots and lots of hugs and kisses… ;p


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.

A/N: It has come to my attention, as a reviewer has recently informed me, that swearing and/or cursing may offend some of you. If you belong to this group of people, then I don't think you'd fancy this fic… But if you aren't, then by all means…

Read on… Thank you.

* * *

"Well, I think it's adorable." I cringed as a very irritating voice entered my ears.

I didn't respond. I knew by now that there would be no point in making her shut up. It's been a long week and I have yet to see the end of it.

Fortunately, in a few minutes I'd be rid of her and her annoying voice. Unfortunately, I'd be entering a different kind of hell.

This week had been an utter disaster. I've been shipped to an all boy's boarding school, placed in a care of an absolutely stupid dizzy secretary, Holly Fowler, said secretary gave me a positively revolting haircut and not to mention I am now supposed to appear to be a male student for a whole bloody year.

Gah! It took everything I had not to strangle Fowler.

"Cheer up, Helga! You're going to have a great time. Just think… there'll be a lot of boys in your school." said Fowler suggestively raising her eyebrows for effect.

The only effect it gave me was the urge to gag. I refused to acknowledge her and that aggravating voice of hers.

"Come on Helga! Bob said I had to make you look like a guy so that you'd be accepted in the wonderful school I've applied you in." she said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes not caring if she saw it. Everything was her bleeding fault anyway. If she wasn't such and idiot, I wouldn't be in this disastrous dilemma. I'm not being mean or spiteful when I say that she is the most moronic person I have ever met.

Honestly, who in their right mind would apply a _girl_ into an _all boys_ boarding school. And for that matter what kind of father would agree to send his _daughter_ to Cambridge Hall. I just don't get it.

"Helga," Fowler started droning on "I really think that…"

I blocked everything else that came out of her mouth. It was all the same anyway. Stupid, boring and pointless. She's been yapping on and about since Bob assigned her to "_help_" me prepare for my trip.

In all actuality, she did nothing but grate my nerves. Help isn't a word I would describe her. Far from it. I sighed or tried to when I suddenly went to a coughing fit.

An ugly face came into view. "Are you all right?"

I did nothing but scowl at her. Damn it! I couldn't even breathe properly. Even _that_ was her fault!

Stupid chest binding thing!

I fiddled with the straps on my chest trying to make them looser or at least a notch below asphyxiating.

"Do you need some water?" asked Fowler with fake concern.

The fact that she was the one who was the cause of why I needed a chest bind in the first place did nothing but worsen my mood.

"What I need is for you to take this chest bind off." I snapped clearly irritated.

She looked at me with a reproaching expression. "You know that it has to be done. Or else someone might discover the fact that you're not really a guy but a girl. And then there would be a lot of… inconveniences, as Bob put it."

"Well, if you think that finding my suffocated corpse lying somewhere is inconvenient, then you'd better do something about this." I threatened with barely hidden anger.

"Don't be such a drama queen. You can breathe fine. Besides, if I take that off you'd be a guy with breasts. And what kind of guy has breasts?" asked Fowler.

"Alive." I replied deadpanned.

"Let me make it clear to you. _You_ _need to wear it_." said Fowler enunciating every word as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Let _me_ make it clear to _you_. I don't need it." I retorted stubbornly. "At the very least, loosen this bloody thing so I can breathe."

"It's loose enough. If I loosen it anymore your breasts are going to show." said Fowler.

"I don't have oversized breasts that can't be hidden by baggy clothes, which may I point out, that I'm already wearing." I said giving her my best do-what-I-say-or-else glare.

"Oh, fine." said Fowler adjusting the straps.

_Ahh_, finally, I can breathe again._ AIR! _You have got to love them.

I sighed and noted with mirth that I did it without getting into a violent coughing fit. I looked out the window to note how long before I'd get rid of her.

"You should be grateful I didn't shave you bald." muttered Fowler impishly.

That did it. I couldn't stand this any longer. I've been through hell and back and she just couldn't take a hint.

"It would have been better than being submitted to this monstrosity!" I snapped glaring at her for all I'm worth.

Regrettably, a lock of stray hair covered an eye that reminded me of the horribly boyish haircut that I have been submitted to. I'm not the sort of person who's obsessed with looks or hair for that matter. I'm also not a girly girl by all means.

"Well, excuse me for trying to help!" she said back.

I must admit that the haircut isn't all that bad, though it'll be a snowball's chance in hell before I admit _that_ to her. However, that's not the point. The point is that everything is Fowler's fault.

"You? Help? That's rich." I said hotly. "You're the reason I'm in this mess in the first place."

And I plan on making her pay.

"Don't you dare blame me just because your father never bothered with you. Don't be such a spoiled brat. Deal with it or I may just follow your advice and shave you bald." she replied with much force than necessary.

"I'd like to see you try." I retorted coldly.

She scowled making her look more like the pug-faced hag that she is. "Don't tempt me, girl. You wouldn't want to be embarrassed in the wedding, do you? Appearing there bald and looking very silly."

I stared at her incredulously. I knew she was stupid but I didn't think she was that stupid. I mean did she really believe that my father would marry her? That's a laugh.

"What nonsense are you spouting about?" I asked with barely contained giggles.

"What I mean is tha-" she was cut off when the car stopped and the door was opened.

"We have arrived, Ms. Fowler." said the driver waiting for her to step out.

Once she did, he went to my side and opened it expectantly. I got out and for the first time got a look at where I would be staying for the year. It was bigger than I expected, but then again, it's not like I expected much.

"Welcome to Cambridge Hall."greeted a man as he approached us. He looked like he was in his late 50's with the white hair and wrinkles to match. "My name is Professor Montgomery headmaster of this school."

He and Fowler shook hands. They exchanged pleasantries or he exchanged pleasantries while Fowler just flirted with him. Ugh. That gave me the shudders.

They were talking about how this school takes care of its students… blah, blah, blah… when I interrupted with a I'm-still-here-or-did-you-forget-can-you-wrap-it-up-for-god's-sakes cough.

"Oh, yes." he said acting as if I had just magically appeared out of thin air. "I would assume that this is your son?" he asked gesturing at me.

It took everything I had not to laugh at the confused expression on her face. I'm not sure if she was confused by the part that I was referred to as a guy or that she looked like a mother or that anyone could possibly think we're related.

Knowing her, it would probably all three of it combined.

When she finally snapped out of her stupor, she replied quickly "No, she- I meant _he_- isn't _my_ son… Well, I guess yes, she – _he_ – sort of is a son- though not _my_ son just _a_ son… but of course _still_ _not_ my son -because you see her- _his _- father… well, we… her- _his _- father and I… sort o-"

I decided to save her, _and I_, from utter humiliation by injecting in her inane rambling.

"What she means to say, Professor, is that no, she isn't my mother but my father appointed her as my guardian to make sure I arrived safely here and she has been taking care of me for the longest time." I lied easily.

"And I guess you could also say that we're rather close since she does treat me as her son and I treat her as the mother I never really got to know." I added smoothly to stop further questions.

I knew that implying that my mother was dead would stop this idle chat. It didn't matter that she wasn't really dead or that it was all a load of crap. All I was thinking of was that the sooner I get this done the sooner I would be as far away from Holly Fowler as possible.

Professor Montgomery looked a bit taken a back and replied automatically, "I'm sorry."

The awkward silence that followed confirmed that I did a great job.

"It's okay." I said quietly, still in my role of the devastated girl… er… guy… at having painful memories brought back, "If you don't mind me saying, I'm a bit tired from the trip so..."

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. It was nice to meet you Ms. Fowler and I assure you that we would take great care of Mr.-" before he could ask I interjected, "Pataki." he continued "Yes, Mr. Pataki."

He shook her hand and she finally left.

"Mr. Pataki, this way please. I'd just give you your schedule and let you be on your way." said Professor Montgomery gesturing towards the door.

He gave me my schedule and his secretary gave me the directions to my room.

It took a couple of minutes before I finally arrived in my room. I noticed that there were two beds and faintly remembered Montgomery mentioning something about a roommate. I paid no mind to it and dumped my bags on the floor next to the bed.

"Ah, thank God that's done!" I said loudly as I settled on the bed.

"Personally, I don't believe in God." said a masculine voice that came out of nowhere.

It took me a few seconds to convince myself that, no, I wasn't hearing voices and that I am completely sane. Plus, that figure hovering over the door looks too realistic to be just something from my imagination.

Needless to say, I shot out of the bed saying the most intelligent thing I could come up with given the circumstances…

"The hell!"

* * *

A/N: To all those that bothered to review… I am eternally grateful.

To all those that read this… I appreciate it.

To all those that want this fic updated and continued… Let me know and review.

Lots of hugs and kisses… Cheerio!


	4. hold

A/N: This story would be put on a temporary HOLD.

Really sorry for that.

I will update, though, once I've dealt with some things.

And once inspiration has struck me again.

It seems to slip of my grasp.

Thank you for all those who've reviewed and read this story.

_**I have not and will not abandon this story.**_

I couldn't do that to those who've spared the time to review.

Really appreciate that.

Oh… and sorry for the false chapter thing…

All I ask is for some patience…

And I promise I will update as soon as possible.

Thank you!!!

- blazing wickedness


End file.
